Junior Year
by Marron B
Summary: "I'm a player, she's a player were all players!" The slutty Ino, the student council president Sakura. The athlete Tenten. The 'innocent' Hinata. Oh and lets not forget the six players : Gaara,Neji,Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba and Shikamaru. Average School Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**School is over for this year! Anyways, this story is rated M for the language, and mentions of sexual scenes, and some flashbacks. Maybe some actual scenes, but nothing to graphic. This came to me while I was reading another great story on this, I think it was called "fast lanes." ? Anyways, I will update Parents, My Life, and add another new story "My Married Life." in a couple of minutes. So enjoy all these stories. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this shtufff (: **

Konoha High School, one of the richest schools in the world. Some students have earned their way to this school, some meaning one quarter of them. The other three quarters? They bought their way in of course!

"Hey, bitches I'm back..!" Ino Yamanaka, smirked as she slumped herself at a table in the cafeteria.

"What took so long, you hoe?" Tenten Aiko, another sitting at the table smirked as well.

"Sex."

"I know that! I mean, _why_?"

"Oh..that's just because those stupid guys, think that the meaningless sex actually means something, it took me a while to convince them I wasn't interested and escape. By the way, where are Sakura and Hinata..?"

"Sakura's off in student council, doing her crap and Hinata's off with her boyfriend somewhere." Tenten sighed, "I've been sitting here alone, this whole effin' time."

"Aw, its okay honey, I'm here now." Ino patted her back, jokingly while Tenten glared at her. "I don't understand why Hinata wastes her time with that douche bag when she could just be having sex with some other hottie..though I wouldn't mind-"

"OKAY, don't go there..! We all know what you'd do..but Sakura wastes her time as well? I mean, student council..ugh..I can't wait till Spring break, I wanna get away from here!" Tenten sighed and slammed her head on the table.

"Hey girls!" Naruto Uzumaki, one of the schools hottest, players smirked as he sat across Ino. Behind him were the other hottest players Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, and Kiba Inuzuka.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neji Hyuuga raised a brow at Tenten.

"Hey Ino, how 'bout some lovin'?" Kiba smirked at Ino, who made a disgusted face at him.

"Even I wouldn't do that with you..!" Ino retorted back.

"Hey everyone! What's going on?" Hinata appeared with her boyfriend, who also happened to be a senior.

"Nothing really, just telling Kiba he's gross." Ino chirped, and then proceeded to tell everyone about her shopping spree the other day.

"How the fuck did you date her for a month? She's so troublesome..?" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"It was just sex, idiot." Sasuke whispered back.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

There goes the bell, fortunately all of them have the same class, with the exception of Hinata's boyfriend. The crew entered their English class, and took the seats in the back, saving one for Sakura.

"Hey, guys..! Sorry, I missed out on lunch, but can you believe the cafeteria wants to start serving desserts?" Sakura took a deep breath and planted herself in the seat next to Hinata.

"Dessert? As in chocolate cake and stuff?" Naruto jumped up and down in his seat, behind Sakura.

"Yeah, but I voted against it. It turned into a huge debate, and eventually we decided we didn't want it."

"Are you fucking crazy? Why the fuck would you vote no?" Kiba practically yelled in her face.

"Well, its unhealthy..besides do you know how fat our school would get?" Sakura sighed and leaned on her arm, with her elbow planted on her desk.

"Where the heck is the teacher?" Ino growled, and then began texting furiously.

"Your such a blond, you blond. Its Kakashi, he's always late." Sasuke smirked at her furious reaction.

"Your such an ass, you ass!"

"Bimbo."

"Emo!"

"Slut."

"Hey! I am not a slut!"

"Actually..I think you've slept with all the guys in this room, at least once.." Hinata gasped.

"No I haven't!" Ino defended back. "I sort of slept with Kiba, when we were dating, same goes for Sasuke! Okay, and I sort of slept with Gaara and Naruto! But I was really drunk..! So I'm not a total slut!" Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed.

"You've slept with more guys than, Sakura, Hinata and me combined. I mean just today at lunch-"

"TENTEN! Don't go there! Besides, you've had your fair share!" Ino babbled, Tenten glared at her but she just smiled wickedly.

"Okay, that is so not fair! I'm seventeen with hormones okay?"

"You two are unbelievable." Sakura shook her head.

"Oh please, Miss I'm a virgin for life Sakura Haruno." Ino snorted, the guys all gasped and looked over at Sakura who began blushing from all the attention.

"Not for life..just until I find the right guy." Sakura said innocently.

"Say, Sakura did I tell you how hot you've looked lately?" Kiba nudged her arm.

"I'm not giving you of all people my virginity, what person in the right mind would go out with you?" Ino coughed, "well except her, but you know what I mean!"

"How about me?" Naruto widened his eyes with hope.

"Um..sorry Naruto, I don't really think we'd work.."

"You idiots, are so alike, though." Sasuke said out of nowhere, everyone nodded their heads. "But, opposites usually attract, how about me Sakura?"

"Opposites? I'm more of her opposite than you, Uchiha!" Gaara glared at Sasuke, who glared back.

"Hey, why aren't you two hitting on her?" Tenten whispered to Neji and Shikamaru.

"Sakura's more like a sister for me, I've known her too long." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I don't like virgins." Neji answered, Tenten cracked up laughing really loud, causing the whole class to look at her.

"It was him! He doesn't like virgins! I bet he's one himself! Well, I know one Hyuga, that's not a virgin!" Tenten winked at Hinata.

_Does she know when to shut up? _Everyone in group thought.

"Your not a virgin..?" Neji growled at Hinata, who shyly nodded.

"Whoa.." All the guys gasped.

"Who? Was it that stupid boyfriend of yours?" Neji growled again.

"Neji! You've had sex too! And he's not stupid, and it wasn't him..it was..um..Sakura can you tell them..?"

"Yeah, sure Hinata." Sakura smiled at her, "you guys remember, that sicko Hinata went out with in grade eight?"

"Yeah! That douche..!" Kiba was now literally in Sakura's face.

"Can you get away from me, please?"

"Oh sorry.."

"Anyways, yeah Sai or whatever his name was. She had sex with him, for the first time."

"…"

".."

"…"

"Oh my god..! That was your boyfriend..?" Ino gasped a little bit.

"Y-Yes.."

"I slept with him..kind of when you two were dating." Ino closed her eyes to see Hinata's reaction.

"Oh, that's okay. We weren't even friends then, and besides it was a long time ago." Hinata smiled gently at Ino, who sighed with relief.

"Crap!" Sakura suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" Gaara glared at her.

"I just got a text from Ms. Tsunade! She told me that I have to organize the spring dance!"

"Wait, isn't that a good thing?" Ino raised a brow.

"Wait, rewind..? You have teachers texting you..?" Sasuke raised another brow as did everyone else.

"Yes! Its not a good thing, because I want to dance and have fun at the dance, but I'm going to be stuck organizing the event!" Sakura began pounding her head on her desk, until Naruto pulled her back.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'll be your date, and I'll stay with you the whole time." Naruto said to her _this plan can't backfire!_

"Naruto I-"

**RIIIIIIIIING**

**CliffHanger! Um..just so I have an idea of what pairings the viewers might want could you all say so in your reviews? **

**The ones you can choose from are..**

**NaruSaku, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, InoShika, KibaIno, SasuIno, GaaIno, Shikaino, NejiTen, LeeTen, etc;**

**More characters will be introduced soon, so you can vote again later!**

**-Marron B ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as successful as I had hoped? Oh well thats okay, it can start off slow and improve later. But for those who are reading this, enjoy and subscribe! I dont own Naruto .. **

School had ended for the day and Sakura and Tenten were walking home from school now.

"I don't want to hurt Naruto's feelings, its just that…"

"You don't like him? Sakura, fuck your to damn naïve and nice! You got to put yourself first! Just tell him you don't like him like that! Simple."

"I guess so.."

"Hey girls!" Naruto appeared beside the girls.

"Speak of the devil, see ya later." Tenten snorted and left.

"What did she mean by that?" Naruto raised a brow and then turned to Sakura. "So will you let me take you to the dance?"

"…Naruto..I sort of..um.." _Remember what Tenten said. _"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not interested in you."

"Oh..okay..bye then." Naruto said then went the other way, Sakura was walking. She sighed and continued walking home alone.

"I'm just saying, if were going to the dance we should all have dates. And that requires shopping! The dance is this Friday, and then its spring break..and today is Tuesday, so how bout we go shopping tomorrow?" Ino practically yelled to Hinata and her boyfriend.

"Well I know who I'm going with." Hinata winked at her boyfriend, he didn't seem interested and sighed.

"Wouldn't you rather stay home at my house and watch movies together?" Hinata's boyfriend smirked at her. Both girls began shaking their head.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"We'll all be with our friends? It'll be really fun! Crap, I got to go find Sakura and Tenten and tell them. Hopefully, they haven't already left.." Ino then hurriedly left.

"Baby, c'mon just stay home.." Hinata's boyfriend began feeling her up.

"A-Argh…S-Stop..H-Hayate.." Hinata half-laughed and half-serious, "not in p-public!" Seeing as he wouldn't stop, she slapped him across the face.

"Hina.."

"Let go of me, okay!" Hinata yelled then stormed off.

Next morning in P.E, the four girls were in the change room as well as the six guys. P.E and English were the only two classes the group had together.

"Dammit, I hate P.E in the morning." Ino growled as she fumbled with her jeans.

"Are you kidding? I wish all my classes were P.E? Now c'mon outside?" Tenten cheered and ran out of the change room.

"She is right, Ino." Sakura smirked and ran after Tenten.

"This coming from miss number one woman athlete of the world, and ms perfect. C'mon Hinata.." Ino sighed and dragged Hinata outside.

"Alright class, you all go outside and do whatever. Just make sure your moving, alright? I'll be in the P.E lounge." Anko the gym teacher, sighed and left.

"Those are huge boobs.." Kiba whispered to Naruto, who gave him a thumbs up.

"C'mon girls!" Tenten shouted and practically ran into the equipment room and grabbed a football. "Who's playin'?"

"Hell no." Hinata and Ino both said and grabbed two badminton rackets and a birdie and left the gym.

"Um…okay..but I'm not that good." Sakura blushed a little bit.

"Sakura, what aren't you good at? Your student council president, your on the honour roll, your in practically every extra curricular activity. Your also the second best girl athlete in the school, next to me." Tenten smiled at her, Sakura blushed darker and stood beside Tenten.

"Hey, Naruto! Do you want to play?" Sakura called out to Naruto who was heading outside with a basketball.

"Nah, its fine." He said simply and left, Sakura and Tenten exchanged looks and shrugged.

"He probably doesn't want anything to do with you, after you practically broke his heart yesterday." Sasuke said standing next to the girls.

"Huh?" Sakura raised a brow.

"You know he's had a crush on you since grade school." Sasuke lightly glared at her. "Nice going, idiot."

"Don't call her a idiot!" Tenten growled at him, he just shrugged and stood there. In the end Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Tayuya, Sasame, Kiba, Gaara, Tenten and Sakura ended up playing football.

"Hey, sweetie.." Kiba smirked at Sasame, who happened to be a slut flirted back. On the other hand, Sasuke was flirting with Tayuya. The most unexpected thing happened next.

"YOU! YOU HOT GIRL OVER THERE!" Rock Lee exclaimed and pointed at Sakura and Tenten.

"Huh?" Both girls raised a brow, he also got the attention of everyone there.

"Sakura right? Your gorgeous! Tenten you are also very pretty, but I love Sakura!" Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Um..Lee..-"

"Go to the dance with me?" Lee asked her, on one knee, as if proposing.

"I'm.." Sakura then looked at Tenten, who just shook her head in no. "Lee..I'll get back to you."

"Are we going to play football or not?" Gaara actually yelled, and everyone snapped back into reality. The group got split up and the teams were Sakura,Tenten,Sasuke,Lee and Kiba. The other team was Neji,Tayuya,Sasame and Gaara. The teams were uneven, but since Gaara and Neji were on the football team they made up for the lack.

They all began playing, after about twenty minutes both teams were tied.

"Tenten, here!" Sakura made a brief pass to Tenten, who looked sideways and caught the ball. But fell on top of someone.

"Ow! Watch where your going!" Tenten yelled and then blushed deep red seeing who it was.

"I could say the same for you." Neji said from under her, suddenly it began to rain heavily.

"Oh my gosh!" Tenten literally screamed and jumped off of him. "Watch where your going, stupid!"

"I was watching where I was going, you on the other hand weren't even looking the right way. Now come inside, or you'll get a cold." Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, almost slipping in the mud in the process.

"Wow, his majesty has his flaws too." Tenten smirked sarcastically.

"Your going to get sick."

"Why is that?"

"Because your still outside!" He yelled from inside, and smirked.

"When did he.."

"Dammit! I'm soaked!" Ino growled, fixing up her hair.

"Fuck, me too." Hinata growled as she squeezed her hair.

"It was so worth it." Tenten smirked as she daydreamed.

"Whats up with her?" Ino asked Hinata, who shrugged.

"_She_ fell on top of Neji, while we were playing football. Then they argued in the rain." Sakura swung her bag over her shoulder. "Shit, I got to go plan out the dance, so I get to skip next block. See you all later!"

"Wait Sakura! We're going to the mall, after school today!" Ino yelled, Sakura nodded and ran off.

"Neji? As in my cousin?" Hinata gasped. "Y-You..? You like him?"

Tenten blushed a little bit, the girls exchanged looks.

"No! I'm just…_attracted_ to him.." Tenten blushed a little at saying the word.

"Wow, you actually have emotions, well I'll be darned." Ino sarcastically said, Tenten playfully punched her and began chasing her around.

Sakura walked to the drama room located all the way on the other side of the school. She sighed as she spotted Karin and her gang not to far away from her.

"Hey, nerd!" Karin called out, Sakura ignored her and kept walking. "Bitch I'm talkin' to you!" Sakura just kept walking. Tayuya smirked and pulled her back by the hair and threw her against the lockers.

"Ah! What the hell?"

"Look bitch, stay the fuck away from our boys and same goes for your friends! We saw them first!" Kin yelled in Sakura's ears. Tayuya continued to pull her hair harder.

"W-What the hell? Their just f-friends!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say! Karin is the coast clear!" Sasame smirked and the girls dragged Sakura into the nearest washroom and locked the door, pulled out a pair of scissors and smirked evilly.

"N-No..!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. But it was too late as Karin began trimming her hair. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

**BAM BAM**

"Is everything okay?" An unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the bathroom.

"NO! H-MFPPHHH!" Sakura tried resisting but the girls slapped her across the face and covered her mouth. Karin barely cut a strand, before the door was burst open. Sakura was on the floor sobbing. There stood Principal Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka. They took the girls away, and left Sakura there with the boy.

"T-Thank you, so much!" Sakura stood up so she could wash her face and fix her hair and such.

"No problem, I was just walking, when I heard your screams, the door wasn't properly locked anyways. Someone would have come sooner or later." He smiled at her, she blushed lightly and thanked him again.

"Ow..they pulled my hair, really hard." Sakura cringed as she felt her hair, the boy came up behind her and helped her untangle her hair. Eventually Sakura looked presentable enough.

"I should get going now, the bell has rung and its lunch, see ya later." He gently smiled again and proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at Sakura. "What's your name? I'm Sakura Haruno, student council president. But you already know that..?"

"Yes I do, I just transferred here. My brother goes here, he's in grade eleven. I'm in my senior year and I'm Itachi Uchiha."

**So I'm thinking maybe SasuSaku or ItaSaku or NaruSaku? It will most likely be NejiTen and maybe KibaIno or ShikaIno, as for Hinata it will probably be KibaHina Or NaruHina Or SasuHina . . remember to state in your reviews who you want !**

**-Marron B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay, but if you took a minute to read my profile updates, you could see why I couldnt update. **

**OH and thanks everyone for the great reviews!**

**-Enjoy ! :D**

"….Oh…my..god..! Your Itachi? Sasuke always talks about how much he hates you!"

Itachi chuckled and continued walking, leaving Sakura there.

"SAKURA! OH MY GOD?" Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ran up to Sakura and engulfed her in a hug.

"We heard about what happened! In fact the whole school did! Karin guys are all suspended for a month! We also heard Itachi Uchiha saved you!" Hinata yelled in my ear.

"Yeah.." Sakura told them what happened from start to finish. Eventually the guys showed up and she repeated her story. Sasuke didn't look too happy.

"Some people are so low, I mean honestly?" Tenten snorted. "Who'd wanna get with these bags of bones anyways?"

"Excuse me?" Neji raised a brow. "Bags of bones? Arm wrestle me."

"Fine."

While those two arm-wrestled, Ino and Kiba were looking through last years yearbook, Naruto and Sakura were staring at each other awkwardly and the rest just ate.

"I'm going to win!" Tenten cringed as Neji was beating her.

"You sure?" He also cringed ever so slightly, finally after seven minutes he beat her.

"Ass." She muttered and glared at him.

"Men are just natural born athletes."

"You think that females aren't?"

"I never said that. I'm merely saying that men are natural athletes, and _some _woman are not."

"That's still being a sexist jerk, jerk!" Tenten growled at him, he just shrugged.

"Believe what you want."

"Guys! Enough with the drama! The girls and I are going to pick out outfits for the dance, care to join?" Ino chirped.

"I'm not going to that stupid thing, Ino." Tenten growled.

"Crap! I have to go organize it! Bye everyone!" Sakura literally screamed and ran off.

"Anyways, Tenten! You have to go..! Or..or else I'll tell everyone what you told us today in the change room!"

"Ino! That's blackmail!" Hinata yelled at her best friend. "If Tenten doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to go. I'm going to go sit with Deidara and his friends, bye." And she was gone like 1,2,3.

"I'm taking a walk." Tenten growled and walked off by herself.

"Pms?" Kiba asked Ino, who just shrugged.

"So, who's going to take me to the dance?" Ino winked at all six guys.

"I'm taking Matsuri, that freshman chick." Gaara smirked.

"I'm going with Amelia, you know the ones whose moms a hooker." Kiba chuckled.

"I'm taking Temari, the girl in grade twelve." Shikamaru yawned. "it's a pain though."

"I was planning on taking Karin." Sasuke answered.

"KARIN? B-But after what she did to Sakura? It was all your fault anyways!" Ino glared at him.

"I was _planning _on taking her, bimbo! But now that she's suspended.."

"What about you Neji..? Naruto?" Ino chirped, this girl couldn't stay quiet for two minutes!

"I don't think I'm going." Naruto shrugged and left the table.

"I still gotta find a chick.." Neji smirked.

"Wait a minute, so all you idiots just want to get laid afterwards?" The whole group nodded.

"Naruto would usually be the most excited for this. I guess its because of Sakura.." Sasuke sighed and left the table as well.

"Okay everyone! There are like a million and one stores here! So lets find our outfits!" Ino yelled and led the group. The four girls had come, Tenten eventually agreed and so did Neji,Gaara,Kiba and Sasuke.

"Where should we go first?" Ino literally ran around the mall. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten exchanged looks.

"How about home?" Ino shot Tenten a glare and continued walking.

After about two hours, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata all had their dresses. Everyone was just waiting on Ino.

"Ooh how about this one? No, too many feathers! Ugh!" Ino tried on a pink feathery dress that made her hips look huge.

"Why are we here again?" Kiba sighed, the guys all nodded their heads.

"Because if you came I promised you that you could come over for dinner later." Ino smirked, the guys sighed and continued walking.

"The food better be good." Kiba muttered, the guys nodded.

"Ino! Look at this dress! Its perfect for you!" Hinata called from the other side of the store. Everyone turned around and thought the same thing. _That dress is so Ino. _

"I LOVE IT!" She shouted and grabbed the dress and quickly bought it. "We can go home now."

"Finally!" Kiba yelled.

"This food is great! You really know how to cook, Ino!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Stop hitting on her, you already got a date for the dance." Gaara added.

"Yeah…but there's no harm in taking two dates. A t-threesome.." Kiba drooled.

"No thanks, I found a date for the dance this afternoon! And I didn't make this food, Kiba..Hinata did."

"Can you do anything, then?" Neji snorted at Ino. "Who are you going with anyways?"

"Shut up Neji! I can so do things! I'm the best when it comes to shopping and sex! You just can't afford me. I'm going to the dance with a freshman.."

"A freshman? Honestly, Ino?" Sakura nearly choked on her food.

"Yes I am, Virgin-Girl. His name is Zaku."

Sakura choked once again, everyone laughed a little.

"Zaku? As in Kin's brother? Oh god, so let me get this straight, Ino's going with Zaku, Hinata with Deidara..Gaara with Matsuri, Kiba with 'Amelia' and Shikamaru with Temari.." Sakura blushed a little.

"Virgin-girl? There's something your hiding.." Ino gasped, the other girls nodded and the guys just shrugged.

"Stop calling me virgin-girl! And..I was planning on asking someone.."

"Who? Who? Who?"

"…I…"

"Sakura, you do realize that no guy will refuse you, your fucking council president.."

"Yeah, I know that Ino..but this guy..he's different…! Anyways, what about you Tenten?"

"Oh no, don't drag me into this, I'm going home." Tenten quickly exclaimed and grabbed her car keys and raced out of the house.

"Well that was polite, how about you Sasuke?" Ino winked, "wanna take me? Or how about you Neji..! Or even Naruto..I should ask him too…."

"I'm not going with you." Neji and Sasuke said in unison. Ino pouted and ran off upstairs.

The next day at school was an assembly, to dismiss everyone for spring break, considering there was no school on Friday because of the dance.

"Okay, everyone we're going to start with our student council president talking to you about some…student council things." Tsunade sighed and got off the stage, then came Sakura smiling.

"Hi everyone, I just want to let you all know that student council positions are open and if you want to join, just fill out a form from the counsellors office and drop it off at the council room. The dance tomorrow, which I am also organizing is going to be formal, so please dress accordingly and um…I think that's all I have to say, thanks everyone." Sakura gave a smile, earning her some cheering and then got off of stage.

"Thanks, Sakura. Now another thing we just have to let you all know is that basketball tryouts are starting after spring break, as well as cheerleading tryouts. Have a good spring break." Tsunade said then quickly left the gym. Everyone was running out of the gym and home. Except for our ten teenagers of course. The group had decided to go to Hinata's mansion for a party, with nearly the whole school being invited. Sakura rode with Hinata in her car, Ino was with Tenten in her car, and Naruto and Kiba were in Neji's car, and finally Sasukes car included Gaara. They finally arrived after about five minutes of driving.

"Wow, how do you afford this again?" Naruto gasped, very, very loudly.

"Oh, my dads has the most shares of some company.."

"It was suppose to be inherited to my family, but Hinata's father here.." Neji looked pissed off as he walked the other way.

"Where are you going? The house is this way.." Tenten asked, hoping he wouldn't leave.

"I refuse to enter that place, I may seem like I'm on good terms with Hinata and her family. But the truth is I'm not, her father is a lying bastard. Tell him that for me, Hinata." Neji clenched his fists and walked off to his car.

"Hey! Don't worry guys, you go on ahead I'll bring him back.." Tenten smirked and ran off. _Now's my chance!_

"…Hinata..? Whats up with Neji? Is there something we don't know?" Sakura asked, obviously curious.

"Well..um.."

"Its her family problems, why do you butt into everything?" Kiba sneered at Sakura, who shot him a glare.

"Shut up Kiba, Hinata is like family to me." Sakura snorted and began texting furiously.

"Who are you texting?" Ino raised a brow, Sakura quickly put her phone away.

"Oh um..my sister.."

"Sakura..?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have a sister."

"Oh…well my mom then.."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Your lying."

"No I'm not.."

**WHOOOO is Sakura texting? Any guesses, if it wasnt anymore obvious.. ;);) **

**Um . .. Yee , add to your favs , review , etc;;; :)**

**-Marron B **


End file.
